Itsy Bitsy Spider
General Info Motivation: Follow whichever road before me seems the most fun today and the next day and the next. Intimacies Being Seen out of Disguise: Shame Tricking People: <3 Benezet: Sisterly Love Those proud of their social status: Smug Contempt New Experiences: Interest Games of Chance: Enjoyment Attributes Abilities Mark Favoured with an X in the box in front of ability. Crafts Wood Thaumaturgies; ''' Astrology Weather Working '''Languages Riverspeak old realm low realm high realm guild cant forest tongue sky tongue Specialties Martial Arts (Black Claw Style) +2 Mutations Backgrounds Careful Diplomat's Painted Talons: 2 Silken Armor 2 Mentor: Benezet 3 Advantages Virtue Flaw: Fortune's Fool: The character ceases to care about the odds. “Those who don't try don't win” therefore the character will always chase even the slightest chance at victory without hesitation. Absolutely sure that the odds favor him, he steps wholeheartedly into any competition of chance or skill, regardless of the payout and the risks. If no immediate chance or competition presents itself, the character will attempt to create one, challenging ally and enemy alike to dangerous bouts of skill or chance, without considering anything more than the thrill of the game. Duration: One full day Partial Control: Like any other gambling addict, the exalt seizes any chance to compete, however he recognizes that sometimes you make your own luck. In this state the character will change the terms of the competition, establish the rules and pass on some hands in order to ensure victory in the competition. Limit Break Condition: The character is presented a chance to gamble for high stakes, or otherwise face off heavy risk for high reward. Charms Combat Information Lift:160ibs Join Battle 5 Backstory Once upon a time there was a princess somewhere in the Hundred Kingdoms. From when she was a child, every day her parents would have her tutored. She learned how to dress, how to act, how to rule. She learned the laws and the customs of polite society. She learned to ride a horse, to defend herself, to understand strategy and to speak a dozen languages. And in every study, the princess excelled. And yet, she was bored. Every day, living the same life, following a course set for her. In an act of rebellion, the princess dressed herself up as a commoner and slipped away from the palace. A wonderful world of new experiences, many less fun that she'd imagined, awaited her. And the princess became fascinated. She neglected her studies and spent days and weeks vanishing amidst the towns. Adopting one disguise over time grew boring for her, so she began to increase their number. With the skills of a bureaucrat, talent at forgery, and a princess' natural ability to be close to important documents, she changed public records. Distant country nobles and neighboring kingdoms gained children they'd never known they had. Her disguises abounded and the princess' theatre grew and grew until she spent more time maintaining the illusion that there were fake people around than actually being any of them. Yet her parents grew worried for their kingdom. Strange things were happening across the country. Men vanished as if they'd never been born. Eccentrics appeared in unheard of numbers, knowing things they shouldn't and the country's heir was seldom seen anywhere. To make the princess settle down they proposed that she be married off. The princess learned of this and panicked. She adopted the role of a young gallant who vowed to fight anyone for the princess' hand in marriage only to discover too late that the very candidate her parents had chosen was another of her roles. It was when the princess' skill at deception grew great enough that she successfully managed to trick a large audience that one of her identities was fighting another while the princess watched that the mark of the eclipse lit up on her forehead. Even as her careful web of deceptions and stage magic came crashing down, the Princess bowed to her audience and vanished from the kingdom and from history, never to be seen again. In truth, somehow, the princess wandered into the demon city of Malfeas. Fascinated by the new sites and sounds, the princess donned the disguise of a demon and wandered through the city, flitting between eccentric identities as the mood struck her. Such changes and nonconformity attracted the attention of Benezet who welcomed the young solar into her garden. Delighted by the novelty of a solar in Malfeas, and one so new after the jade prison, Benezet showered the princess with gifts of the finest, and strangest quality and taught her many secrets. Some months later a wandering rogue calling herself the Itsy-Bitsy Spider, wearing a wooden half-mask and an azure robe as well as a smile that seemed to laugh at the worldl made herself known. She changed her appearance every time someone took their gaze away and practiced a strange form of martial arts few had ever seen before. She wandered. At times she stole from the rich or the just middle class. At other times she solved crimes, chased away bandits and performed a thousand other tasks of a roving hero. With one hand she righted wrongs and saved the innocent, with the other she brough disasters and chaos. And then she got bored. So why not go try to set up her own kingdom or something? It would have to be pretty cool! ---- Personality: Spider loves games and riddles and challenges. Much of what she's done has been in the context of running away from responsibility. But, bit by bit the novelty of the road is wearing off and she fears she may be catching a bit of the disease known as maturity. Competent and organized when she tries, Spider has a compulsive aversion to office-work, etc that's done honestly. (She has no problem doing it as part of some big scheme). A dedicated schemer, Spider's ability to improv, adjust her plans on the fly and achieve her short term goals far exceed her ability to plan proficiently for the long term. A master tactician, she fails to understand even the rudiments of strategy. Thus, while every step of Spider's plans tend to succeed, the plans themselves often don't achieve the result she was aiming for, even in success. Worse, Spider is never content to be quietly subtle. She wouldn't pretend to be a begger and sit in the background. Instead she pretends to be a poor old insane war veteran who once fought an anathema with children who never get to see him. If only she would learn to be more careful. Physical Description Varies by the day, but most often a young woman of varying height and ethnicity wearing a mask that conceals the top half of her face and well-worn azure robes Experience ---- Back to Top111111 Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles